


Bughead Cuddles

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: What the title says





	Bughead Cuddles

Having Jughead’s arms around her as she laid on his chest made a happy feeling spread throughout her.

Looking at the boy who was peacefully sleeping made her flush and smile because rarely did he ever look at peace.

and that was sad

their whole year has been sad and full of pain

but now?

now was time for a break from all the pain and sadness.

So she simply laid her head down on his bear chest and let out a content sigh falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
